


The Traces He Left

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Growth, Memories, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would honour his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traces He Left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nov 9th _"[the proof of living that you gave me](http://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/105562.html)"_ from [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**

She gathers earth around the seedlings, a small protective coat for their delicate root bales, then wipes the sweat off her brows, watching clouds roll by. Since her agility decreased, her illusions weakened, working in the garden has become her daily exercise.

Often, she forgets to eat when she's out here, the peacefulness of nature absorbs her, until a twitch in her belly or a well-meaning student reminds her she has more than her life to care for.

And it's true: she devotes herself to growing new life now, instead of mourning over lost ones – a dedication to his memory.


End file.
